


INTO THE FUTURE

by Tigerlily2



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily2/pseuds/Tigerlily2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place sometime in the future.  Captain Adam Lambert and some of his friends have been in stasis for many years when they are shaken from their suspended animation to see what has awakened them.</p><p>This fic is inspired by the Human Touch video from one of my all time fave performers, Rick Springfield.  The video can be watched here:  http://youtu.be/yo0uTu2uLtI.  I still love him after all these years and he’s still so very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	INTO THE FUTURE

Alarms were sounding throughout the hidden bunker. The computer had already begun the process of reviving the Glamily from stasis to deal with whatever triggered the alarms. The first to revive was Captain Adam, the leader, who quickly made his way to the computer to try to get a handle on what had triggered the alarms. With the flipping of some switches and the turning of some knobs, Captain Adam began to revive his essential crew. Tommy was first then Brian, Terrance and Johnny. Tommy, the computer tech, turned on the view screen to see what was happening outside their protected area. Captain Adam turned to look at Tommy when he heard him gasp at what he saw on the screen.

“What’s wrong, Tommy?”

“There’s nothing left.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just what I said, there’s nothing but devastation as far as I can see. No plants. No animals, Nothing. See for yourself.” Tommy turned the view screen so Adam could look.

“That‘s impossible.” Adam blurted. “No way could this area have been destroyed. I had the whole area protected.

“Obviously something happened to your protection.”

“Can you tell if the house is still intact above us?”

Tommy accessed another camera view and was relieved to see the large stone structure which appeared unscathed by the devastation surrounding it.

“Yes, the house is still there. I’m checking the air quality and radiation level.” 

“Good. I want to know if it’s safe to go up into the house.”

The computer beeped and showed Tommy the results he asked for.

“Good news, Adam, all levels are normal so it is safe to leave the bunker. It appears the devastation we saw was caused by a wildfire, not a bomb of some kind.”

“Great. I need to make sure the stasis chambers in the house are still functioning.”

“I’m sure Kris, Allison and Sauli are fine. The house does not seem to have been damaged.”

“I still need to be sure. Let’s arm ourselves just in case.” Adam pushed a button and a drawer opened beneath the computer monitor. Adam began to hand out pistols and knives before he tucked a pistol into the front waistband of his pants and slid a sheathed knife into the waistband at the small of his back.

“Let’s move out.” Adam said as he headed for the portal that would lead them aboveground and into the house.

When they opened the door into the house it disturbed a cloud of dust causing Tommy to have a sneezing fit and the others to cough. Adam crossed the room to the stairs and began climbing them two at a time, heading to the rooms where the stasis chambers where his lover and two of his friends were hidden. 

“I need to make sure.” Adam said as he continued toward the rooms on the second floor. 

He opened the door to the room where Allison and Kris were secreted, he had to grab the doorframe to keep from falling. The panel covering the secret stasis chamber was shattered and in pieces on the floor and there was an overpowering smell of death filling the room. Adam fell to his knees and began to gag. Tommy pushed past him with is weapon drawn and looked through the shattered portal. He felt Adam step up behind him and blocked Adam from looking into the room. 

“You don’t want to see this, Adam.” Tommy told him, turning away from the carnage before his eyes.

“How bad?” Adam asked.

Tommy rubbed his hand across his eyes and sniffed. They destroyed Aly’s chamber, removed her from the chamber and butchered her. She’s dead, Adam. Kris’ chamber does not appear to have been touched. 

We have to bury her, Tommy. We can’t just leave her here.” 

“I’ll take care of it, Adam. What do you want me to do about Kris?”

“Revive him. We’ll take him to the bunker and put him back in stasis.” 

Tommy grabbed a cover from the floor and made his way to Allison’s body to cover it then went to Kris’ chamber to revive him.

“Adam!” Tommy yelled.

“What?”

“Go check on Sauli, NOW!”

“What’s wrong?”

“There was some kind of malfunction in Kris’ chamber. He’s gone, too. The chamber was not working.”

“NO!” Adam screamed then ran down the hall to the room where Sauli’s chamber was hidden. 

Tommy heard the door to the room bang open and slam against the wall as Adam rushed in. The room looked just as it had when Adam had left it with nothing out of place. Whatever or whoever had invaded the house and caused Allison’s and Kris’ deaths had not gotten this far. With shaking hands, Adam palmed the control and impatiently waited for the panel to raise. Tommy was at his shoulder as he crossed the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he noted the warm glow from inside the chamber and the life indicators flashing on the side. 

“Baby,” Adam muttered as he placed his hand on the glass over Sauli’s heart then his fingers began to fly over the input pad, typing in the code to revive his lover before he turned back to Tommy.

“Have you moved Allison and Kris yet?”

Johnny and Terrance are wrapping them and Brian and I will carry them out to the garden and bury them if that’s OK with you.”

“The garden is fine. Just let me know when you’re ready. I want to be there. I owe them that much.”

“Yessir, Captain.” Tommy left the room to return to help Brian and the others with their task.

Adam turned back to watch as his lover revived from stasis and caught him as he tried to stand after such a long time.

“Adam? What are you doing here?” Sauli asked, confused. “Is it time to awaken?”

“I came to get you, baby. Something happened that triggered our revival so we are taking you to the bunker with us when we go back.”

“And Allison and Kris, too?”

Adam dropped his eyes from Sauli’s and shook his head.

“Why not?” Sauli questioned.

“They didn’t survive, baby. They’re dead.”

“That can’t be possible. I placed them in the chambers and set the controls myself. I know I did it right because I’m still here. What happened?”

“Someone breached the chamber and destroyed Aly’s stasis chamber then killed her. There was some kind of malfunction in Kris’ chamber and he died as well. I’m just glad you’re alive, love.” Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli and pulled him close, placing a kiss on the side of his head.

“Adam, Sauli.” Tommy said from the doorway. “We’re ready in the garden.”

“Thank you, Tommy.” Adam took Sauli’s hand, “Do you want to go with me?”

“Yes. I loved them too, Adam. I would like to say goodbye.”

Adam and Sauli followed Tommy out to the garden when Brian, Terrance and Johnny had finished digging the two graves and had laid Allison’s and Kris’ wrapped bodies in them. Adam stepped between the two graves and reached down to the mound of dirt beside each grave, taking a handful of dirt. He let the dirt fall slowly from his hands into each grave as he spoke in Hebrew: “מעפר אתה ואל העפר בא לך לחזור. אפר אל אפר ועפר לעפר. אני אוהב אותך החברים שלי.”

Sauli repeated the gesture and said in Finnish: “Pölyltä tulit ja maaksi palaat. Ashes to Ashes ja pölyä pölyä. Rakastan sinua ystäväni.”  
As Tommy and the others began to filling the graves Adam heard Tommy say the same blessing in English: From dust you came and to dust you return. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. I love you my friends. Adam turned ands saw Tommy make the sign of the cross over Allison’s grave then cross himself. Adam decided not to give him grief over doing something that could be construed as religious because he knew Tommy was only doing that as a tribute to Allison.

He put his arm around Sauli’s shoulders and waited as the others caught up to them before they headed for the house. Their body alarms went off indicating some sort of threat to them. They looked around and saw a heavy gray mist rolling along the ground toward them. They sprinted toward the house and barely made it inside before the mist touched the door and curled up around the window. They took a few seconds to catch their breath before heading toward the bunker.

Sauli suddenly grabbed Adam’s arm and pointed toward the door. “Sippa, look. It’s coming inside.” The mist was beginning to make its way in around the door.

“Everybody. Move your asses. We’ve got to seal the bunker. NOW !” Adam shouted as he pulled Sauli with him and they ran down the stairs. Tommy stopped long enough to seal the door completely, making it airtight. They heard him scream out in pain when his hand touched the door. He pulled it back to see a large blister forming on the palm of his hand and blisters forming on his fingertips because the door was burning hot. 

“Run!” Tommy yelled. “The door may not hold against whatever that shit is.” 

They all reached the safety of the bunker, slamming the door and Tommy hitting the controls to turn the hallway between the stairs and the bunker door into a vacuum.

“Let me see your hand, Tommy.” Adam demanded.  
“It’s OK, Adam. I’ll be fine.”

Dammit, Tommy I said, let me see it.” Adam grabbed Tommy’s arm and jerked his hand to where he could see it. :”Shit! That’s bad, Tommy. It’s some kind of radiation burn.”

Just then the claxon in the bunker sounded showing high radiation levels outside the bunker. Adam quickly put some cooling gel on Tommy’s hand and shoved him toward his stasis chamber.

“GO!. I’ll set the timers.” He pushed Sauli into an empty chamber then headed for his own chamber. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble and the bunker began to shake like there was an earthquake. Adam lost his footing and fell to his knees. He tried to crawl toward his stasis pod but the door was closing too fast for him to reach it in time. He looked up in time to Sauli reaching down to help him to his feet and pull him into the stasis pod with him just as the door closed. He wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli then rested his forehead against Sauli’s as the stasis took effect. They would be awakened again in 50 years to see what caused the noise and shaking. Until then they were safe and they were together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked this... or if you didn't. I would appreciate constuctive comments. Thanks.


End file.
